Crystal
by burgundyrose
Summary: Crystal is a rock singer, who finds herself getting caught up in the wrestling business. Will the attraction between her and Jeff bring them together? Or will Adam succeed in getting the girl?
1. Chapter 1

~~Disclaimer~~  I do not own any of the WWF wrestlers, none at all.  But the other characters are mine.  The story is not real, it's from my imagination. 

Chapter 1

I was nervous, something that I had not felt in a long time.  Sure, there was always that feeling of excitement, that energy that makes you wonder, if the outcome would be what you wanted to be.  But I was used to the stage by now, after all I had two platinum records, and most everyone new my name.

"Crystal, come on your on."  My guitarist Billy called to me.  Maybe I'm nervous because I'm doing a club gig.  I haven't done one in at least three years, mostly I did venues and stadiums.  But I was doing a favor for my friend Misty.  She owns the club that I'm playing at tonight.

I walked up to the side of the stage, and waited for the announcer to call my name.  I smiled over to the band, or who I called my guys.  They had been there for me no matter what.  We had started out together, and we were all young.  I started out at the age of 15, and the guys were all either 16 or 17.  Now five years later, we had seen a lot of things that most people had never seen in their lifetime.

"And here for one night only, here's Crystal."  The announcer said before walking off the stage.  

I walked on to the stage, and grabbed my electric guitar, pulling it over my head, and situating it around my hips.  We immediately began to play the first song, it was new and I wanted to see how the crowd would react to it.

_Every night you come around_

_Wanting to know when I'll settle down_

_When will I become like you_

_My answer's always the same_

_Never will I be that way_

_But you come back every day_

The music now picked up faster.  I looked around the audience and my eyes fell on a good-looking guy in the back.  His hair was died blue, and tied back in a ponytail.  He was sitting with a group of people, and I could feel his eyes burning into me.  I shook it off and began to sing the chorus.

******************************************************************

"Damn, girls why did you tell us, that she was that hot."  Adam said watching Crystal perform.  

I had to agree with him, she was gorgeous.  She a mix of black and burgundy color hair, with green eyes, that seemed to be hiding secrets.  And her body was killer, even though she was on the short side.  She had on black leather pants, with a sparkly burgundy tube top that had stars of different sizes all around it.  It showed off her big chest very well.  Everyone just sat, watching her as she sang.

_Why can't you get through your head?_

_I'm not just another pretty face_

I would brother be dead 

_Than trapped wearing white lace_

_I'm not your ordinary kind of girl_

_Waiting for the prince to rescue her_

"Jeff, what do you think?"  I heard Trish ask.  I snapped out of my daze and looked over to her and Amy.

"What?"  I asked.

"We were talking about how that would be a great intro song for Amy."  Trish said with a sigh.  

"Yeah, it would be great."  I answered and turned my attention back to the stage.

"I didn't know that guitars could be so sexy."  Adam said with a grin.  

I had to agree with him, there was something about it that turned me on.  I'm glad I changed my mind, and decided to come after all.  When Amy and Trish first mention coming to hear Crystal, I didn't really want to go.  I knew that she was a big star, but I didn't know that she was into real Rock music.

She finished the song, and gave a small out to the audience. She had a beautiful smile.  I'm not sure, but for a minute there, I could have sworn she was looking straight at me.  I sat up as she began to talk.

"Hi, and welcome to club Leo."  Everyone began to clap and whistle.  "Thanks everyone for coming out tonight.  This is my friend Lea's new club, so I want you to spread the word about how fantastic it is.  Chicago, let's Rock!"  With that she began playing a fast song, her fingers flying over the guitar strings.

"Jeff, she was looking at you."  Jason said hitting me on the shoulder.

"Jason, no she wasn't," I said hoping that I was wrong.

"Bro, I think Jason's right, she was staring at you for a moment."  My brother Matt said joining in on the conversation.

"I wished," I mumbled sitting back in the chair.

"I wonder is I could talk to her about using her song."  Amy said with a smile.  "Let me go talk to Lea, maybe she can help me since their friends."  Amy said getting up and going over to the club owner.  Her and Amy had been friends for a while.

*************************************************************

"Good set."  David, my drummer, said throwing his arm around me as we walked off stage.  I had to admit, it was one of the best performance's we had done for awhile.  Maybe it was because I didn't have to worry about everything that was going on around me on the stage.  There was no pyro, no fog machines, nothing like that.  Singing had actually been fun again, something that it hadn't been for awhile.

I made my way over to the bar.  One of the perks of being famous, was that I got served fast, and I never got I.D'd.  Which was good, considering I was only 20.  The bartender made his way over to take my order.  "I'll have a freddy."  I said.  Luckily the bartender knew what I meant, and went to get my drink.   He handed me a bottle of Heineken.  

After he handed it to me, I went over to sit with Lea.  It had been awhile since I got to sit down with her, and really talk.  As I headed over I saw the girl with the long red hair that had been sitting at the blue hair guy's table talking to her.  As I approached they both looked up and greeted me.

"Hello."  I said looking down at both of them.

"Hey Crystal, you were mind blown' tonight."  Lea said pushing out a seat with her foot, so that I could sit down.

"Thanks.  By the way I'm Crystal."  I said reaching my hand over to the red hair girl.

"I'm Amy, it's nice to meet you."  She took my hand shaking it.  "I actually wanted to talk to you about something."

"Shoot away."  I said taking a drink.

"I'm a wrestler for the WWE.  Right now, I'm injured but I'll be making appearances as an announcer, and a valet.  I was hoping that I could use one of your songs.  The first one you did tonight, it goes great with my character." 

I thought about it for a minute.  I usually didn't like for people to use my songs, especially for movies and TV.  But for some reason, I really liked Amy.  She reminded me of my older sister.  

"Amy I'll be honest, usually I don't let people use my songs, but for some odd reason, I'm finding myself really digging you, so sure.  As long as I record it, and you use my voice."  I said stating my conditions.

"I wouldn't want anyone else doing the song.  Thank you so much.  Would you like to come meet some of the other wrestlers?"  She asked with a smile.  

"Yeah, that would be great."  I said getting up.  Now I get to meet the blue haired guy.  Yeah!  I thought.  

I followed her over to the table.  "Crystal, I would like you to meet, Adam, Trish, Jay, Matt, and Jeff."  She said pointing to around the table.  So the blue hair guy's name was Jeff.  "Everyone this is Crystal.  She's agreed to do the song."

"You were great up there tonight, Crystal."  The guy named Adam said.

"Thanks," I said looking over at him.  He was good looking too, with his long blonde hair.

"So tell me, are all of you wrestlers?"  I asked not having a clue.  I didn't get to watch much t.v and if I did it were mostly music channels.

"Yeah, we all are."  Amy said

"Are you all performing in Chicago?"  

"Yeah, tomorrow night."  Trish said with a smile.  "Are you touring?"

"Actually, just finished last week.  I was just doing this gig, as a solid for Lea."  I said smiling back.

"A solid?"  Matt asked with a confused look on his face.

"A favor.  I'm sorry from where I've traveled so much, I tend to pick up on everyone's slang from different parts."  I said.  Matt shook his head like he understood.  

I looked over at Jeff.  He was staring at me, and as I caught him, he turned away blushing.  I had to smile at him.  

"So what are you doing on your time off?"  Jay asked.

"Well nothing besides recording.  I guess I'll be squeezing in, the recording for Amy's theme music, and doing a video.  Which Amy I hope you don't mind, I was planning on releasing, "Atypical Girl," as a single."

"No, actually it will be good publicity."  Amy said.

"Cool.  I'll just need your company's people to get with my people."  I said trying to get it worked out.

"No problem let me get your numbers."  I gave her my manager's numbers.  Then we exchanged personal numbers.  I had a feeling we would end up becoming really good friends.

"It was nice to meet everyone, but I gotta go.  I have to catch a plane out of here tonight.  Amy I'm sure I'll be seeing you soon.  Call me, I'm always traveling so I'm sure we'll be in the same city at some point.  We can meet up and do something."  And with that I got up and left.  I wanted to leave a little mystery behind, especially if I wanted to get Jeff's attention.  Hopefully, I would get to seem him again, and soon.

**Well that's the end of the first chapter for this story.  Stay tuned to see what happens next.  And please review, and share you opinions about the story.

~burgundyrose~


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2  
  
"Okay, we're through." Nate said from behind the control panel. I breathed a sigh of   
relief and walked out of glass room.  
  
"Good, I'm tired." I said as I fell down into the closest chair.   
  
"Well your finished. Your last single for a long time." Billy said as he came out of the   
studio.   
  
"Don't lecture me again, Billy. I need this year off. Away from the business. I'm 20,   
and already have worked more than most 50 year olds. I have no life outside of tours,   
signings, and recording. Besides, this gives you guys your chance to do other things.   
Billy you've always wanted to front for a band. Don't feel bad or sorry for me, this is   
what I want."  
  
"Crystal you don't even have anywhere to go. You have no house, and you don't talk to   
any of your family. Where are you going to live?"  
  
"Billy, I have a bank account overflowing with money. I have a car, what more do I   
need. Besides that's what's so intriguing about. I can go anywhere I want to. Who   
knows where I'll end up."  
  
"Just take care of yourself, and you better be making regular phone calls. Or I will hunt   
you down."  
  
"Billy, chill with the big brother act. Now Nat when will the song be put together?" I   
asked turning to him.  
  
"Give me three days, and it will be ready."  
  
"Okay, well I'm going to be staying at the same hotel until you have it done. I'm going   
to take it to Vince McMahon myself. I promised Amy I would visit her, plus McMahon   
wants to talk about something."  
  
"Okay, see you Friday then, Crys." Nate said as I got up out of the chair.   
  
"Billy, I'll see you sometime. I'm gonna miss ya." I said hugging him.  
  
"I'm gonna miss you too. This is the first time, I'm not going to have my lil sis around in   
a long time."  
  
"Okay, don't make me cry."  
  
"Whoa the totally tough Crystal is going to cry."  
  
"Nice try. See ya soon." I turned around and walked out of the complete studio, before   
the tears began to fall. Billy had never seen me cry, and I wasn't going to let him either.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Three days later. . . . .  
  
"Thanks Nate. I'll see ya later." I said as I walked out of the lobby.   
  
I was excited, this was the first time that I was truly going to be by myself. My bags were   
packed and in the trunk of my car, and I had many miles to drive.   
  
I drove out of Boston, and headed towards New York. That's where I had to meet Mr.   
McMahon, and Amy. And maybe I would see Jeff. I had actually tuned in a couple of   
wrestling shows, to see what it was all about. I wasn't sure how I felt about it. The guys   
were defiantly hot, but sometimes it just seemed so corny. But I had to admit it did   
entertain me.  
  
I turned on the radio and began to sing along with the first song that I found. It was   
Staind's, Outside.  
  
And You Bring me to my knees  
Again  
All the times  
That I could beg you please  
In Vain  
All the times  
That I felt insecure  
For You  
And I leave my burdens at the door  
  
But I'm on the outside  
And I'm looking in  
I can see through you  
See your true colors  
'Cause inside your ugly  
Your ugly like me  
I can see through you   
See to the real you  
  
  
I quickly changed the station, the song it a little too close to home for me. It seemed as   
though Aaron was singing right to me. But he always did have that effect on me.  
  
I began to search stations finally, putting on a Stone Temple Pilot cd. I wonder how Billy   
and the guys were doing. It was weird not having them around. They were my brothers,   
no matter what. That's why I had to let them go, and do their own thing. I knew that   
they all had wanted to go and try different things, but wouldn't because of me.  
  
"Okay, no more dwelling. You now can do anything that you want to do. You've earned   
the right." I told myself putting everything out of my head, and just drove.  
  
A couple of hours later, I drove into New York. I went straight to the hotel. I was   
completely tired, but I still had to meet with Amy. Then we would go over to meet with   
Mr. McMahon to hand over the music. I was going to stay the night in New York, and   
then just start driving.  
  
After getting settled into my room, I picked up the phone and dialed Amy's cell phone   
number.  
  
"Hello?" I heard Amy's voice through the phone.  
  
"Hey, Amy. I'm here." I said with a sigh.  
  
"It's about time girl. I need a break from all these male hormones around here."  
  
"Male hormones, sounds good to me." I said with a laugh.  
  
"Figured it would."  
  
"So What are you up too?" I asked.  
  
"Well we were getting ready to head off to dinner. Do you want to meet up with us?"  
  
"Uh, sure. But I still have to meet with Mr. McMahon, to give him the music. Plus, he   
says he wants to talk to me about some deal."  
  
"It's hard telling what he wants. You meet us for dinner, then you can go with us to the   
venue for tonight. That's where Vince will be anyway."  
  
"Okay, just tell me when and where."   
  
We agreed to meet at the Hard Rock Cafe, in forty five minutes. That have me thirty   
minutes to get ready. I took a quick two-minute shower, which by the way I am a pro at.   
Then began to search through my suitcase for the perfect outfit. I didn't care who I was   
meeting, I always dressed what I felt like.   
  
I finally settled on a pair of baggy black cargo pants, with a tight black baby T that a   
glittery silver dragon. I put on a glittery silver belt, and silver jewelry. I even changed   
my tongue ring. I hurried to put on the little makeup that I do wear. Then I finished my   
outfit with black boots. I looked at the clock and saw that I had ten minutes left. So I   
picked out the burgundy streaks in my hair, and curled them.   
  
I drove to the restaurant, once again singing along with the radio. Usually I would call   
security to come with me, since I do have a agency that I can call when in New York, but   
decided I didn't want to scare all of Amy's friends away. I love my fans, but sometimes I   
had to take the precautions.  
  
As soon as I stepped out of the car, some teenage girls noticed me. I smiled as they   
walked up to me.   
  
"Crystal, Oh my God, can I have an autograph." The leader of the girls asked.  
  
"Sure, do you have a pen?" I asked. She handed me a pen, and I began to sign pieces of   
paper, and anything else they wanted me too. Soon their was a big crowd around me,   
maybe I should have called security after all. People were beginning to push, and I was   
starting to get nervous.  
  
I looked over to see Amy and her some of her friends. Amy waved and I smiled back.   
My heart did a small jump, as I saw Jeff standing with the group. I mouthed 'help me' to   
Amy. She went to come over, when Adam ran up to the group.  
  
"Excuse me everyone, but I need this lovely lady." Adam said picking me up and   
throwing me over his shoulders, then walking back to the group.  
  
"Adam, what in the hell are you doing?" I asked looking at his ass.  
  
"Helping you." Adam said.  
  
"Well you can put me down now." I said. He finally swung me down. All of the blood   
rushed down from my head.  
  
"And I thought we had it bad, with the fans." A huge a guy, with blonde hair and a big   
nose said.  
  
"Usually I bring security, but I decided against it. Next time I'll know better." I said   
looking at the group. "Amy, I'm so glad to see you again." I said giving her a hug.   
Event though we had only seen each other once, we talked a lot on the phone.   
  
"She gets a hug, and I don't, even though I saved you."  
  
"Well, Adam you know, I really don't go for blonde's." I said shocking him. Amy and I   
began to laugh at the shock faces.   
  
"Let's go." Amy said linking my arm and leading me into the restaurant. We were lead   
to the VIP room.   
  
"Here let me introduce to everyone." Amy said. "Of course you've met, Trish, Jeff,   
Adam, Jason, and Matt." Amy pointed them out and then went on. "This is Paul,   
Stephanie, Shannon, Shane, Chris and Dwayne."  
  
"Actually, I know Dwayne." I said going over and hugging him. "How are you doing?"   
I asked.  
  
"Good, and how are you?"  
  
"I'm great actually. I'm taking a year off, and not doing a damn thing." I said with a   
laugh.  
  
"Sounds like your finally taking that long needed vacation."  
  
We all finally sat down, and some how I ended up across from Jeff, with Amy and   
Dwayne on my sides. I smiled over at him.  
  
"You never told me you knew Dwayne, how did you all meet?" Amy asked with a smile.  
  
"I actually knew Dwayne's sister in school. We were really great friends, then I got a   
record deal and everything went from there. But we met back up in Los Angeles, when   
Dwayne was filming, and I was recording."  
  
"Yes, I can say that I knew Crystal before she was a big star. Plus, I have some great   
stories about all the trouble her and Casey used to get in."  
  
"And if you know what's best for you, you will keep them to your self. You wouldn't   
want me to tell them about when you were in high school, do you?" I said knowing   
Dwayne wouldn't.  
  
"Okay, shutting up now."  
  
I unbuttoned one of my side pockets and pulled out a cd case. "This would be your new   
theme song, Amy." I said handing it to her.  
  
"I can't wait to hear it." Amy said.  
  
"That can be arranged, hold on one minute." I said getting up and heading to the front   
room. I walked over to the mangers office.  
  
"Darren, open up, I know your in there." I said banging on the door.  
  
Darren opened the door, and looked out through the crack. "Crystal, Hi, I didn't know   
you'd be here." Darren said opening the door even more.  
  
"Who are you hiding from now?" I asked going into his office.  
  
"Fred. He's on a new kick about some kind of great idea. And you know how he can   
be." Darren said talking about Fred Durst.  
  
"You might as well let him do what he wants, he's not going to leave you alone." I said   
speaking of our mutual friend.  
  
"I know."  
  
"I need you to play this for me." I said handing him the CD.  
  
"Is this your new single?"  
  
"Yeah, the last one for at least a year, if not more. Will you do it?"  
  
"Anything for you, Crystal."  
  
"Thanks, give me ten minutes then play it." I said walking out of the office. I walked   
back to the VIP room and sat back down. That's when I noticed all eyes were on me.  
  
"Okay, is there something I don't know about? My pants ripped or something?" I asked.  
  
"No, were just in awe." Stephanie said pointing over to a section of the wall, that had   
pictures and memorabilia of mine.  
  
"Oh," I said not knowing what to do. I looked over to Amy and then Dwayne. "Could   
you please tell them that I'm completely normal." I said.  
  
"But Crystal that would be a lie." Dwayne said with a serious face. "Your completely   
abnormal. And defiantly not sane. Like the time you convince little Timmy Burnside   
that his dick would fall off, unless he kept it cold, so you and Casey kept dumping cups   
of ice down his pants." I cringed as Dwayne told the story. I remembered it quite well,   
After five cups of ice, he ran crying to his mom, than we got into trouble. I saw all the   
guys cringing, and the girls broke out into laugher.  
  
"Dwayne, you really don't want me to tell them about your date with Missy Ann, your   
freshman year?"  
  
"Wait a minute, how do you know about that?" Dwayne asked looking shocked at me.  
  
"Casey, tells me everything." I said. "Saved by the music." I said as the new song came   
on. Everyone quieted down listening to it. The heavy beats pounded through the system,   
as the guitar began to loudly play. Then my voice came into play. I smiled as I saw   
everyone moving in some sort of way to the beat.  
  
"Damn girl, this is perfect. I knew it would be." Amy said hugging me.   
  
"I know it." I said with a smile. I spent the next hour, getting to know everyone, and   
catching up with Dwayne.   
  
"Well we need to head to the arena." Paul said as he stood up. Soon it was chaos as   
everyone got up and began to rush.  
  
I grabbed on to Adam, afraid that I would be trampled. "Man it's like a stampede." I   
said.   
  
"Yeah, you get used to it after a while. Want a piggy back ride?" Adam asked with a   
smile.  
  
"Sure." I said putting my cd in my pants pocket, I then jumped onto his back. He carried   
me out of building and out to the parking lot. He then sat me down.  
  
"Amy, you want to ride with me?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah, sounds good to me." She said as we walked to my car, I invited the other girls   
along, and soon we took off leaving all the guys behind.  
  
"So tell me are your fans always that crazy?" Trish asked from the back.  
  
"Usually yeah. It can get scary sometimes, but I'm used to it. Besides I'm sure you girls   
have your share of fans."   
  
"Yeah, but we usually don't get mobbed." Stephanie said.  
  
"So, Amy I know you date Matt, and Stephanie I sensed something between you and   
Hunter." I said looking back at her through the rearview mirror. She just smiled   
confirming it. "Trish are you seeing anyone in the company?" I asked changing the   
subject.  
  
"No, I am currently single. So tell me your guitar Billy, is he single?" She asked with a   
smile.  
  
"Actually he is, maybe I'll have to set you two up sometime." I said. Of course I felled   
to mention, that he had noticed her the night of the club.  
  
"Well I know someone who has their eye on you." Amy said with a sly smile.  
  
"Oh really, and who would that be?" I asked curious of who it was.  
  
"I can't tell you that, that would take away from the fun." Amy said as we pulled up to   
the arena.   
  
We got out and headed for the back door. I heard people shouting out the girls names, as   
they stopped to sign some autographs. Some of them even recognized me and asked for   
my autograph. As we walked in, the security guard stopped me with a pen and paper.   
The girls began to laugh as I signed the paper.  
  
"See you all later." Amy said as Stephanie and Trish headed into the ladies locker room.   
We kept walking, trying to find where Mr. McMahon's office was for the night. Amy   
would stop and introduce wrestlers to me, and most of them recognized me. We finally   
found his office, and knocked on the door.  
  
"Come in." I heard a voice say. Amy opened the door, and I walked in behind her.  
  
"Hi Amy. Ms. Peterson. It's nice to meet you." The older man said as he shook my   
hand.   
  
"You to Mr. McMahon, and please call me Crystal." I sat taking a seat next to Amy.  
  
"I want to Thank You so much for lending your voice and song to us. I'm sure it's going   
to make for a great intro." He said taking the cd case I handed over to him.  
  
"Your welcome, and thanks for using it. I do hope you don't have a problem with Amy   
being in the video for it." I said hoping that he had agreed to it.  
  
"No, not at all. As long as Amy doesn't have a problem with it." He said looking over at   
it.  
  
"It's fine with me. Actually, I can't wait to film it." She said smiling over at me.  
  
"Now Mr. McMahon let's get to the chase, why do you really want to talk to me?" I   
asked not intimidated by him. I had faced off with many people before.  
  
"Well you get straight to the point, I like that. I've been informed that you are taking a   
year off from the music business, and I would like to offer you a contract with the   
WWE." He said causing both Amy and I to sit up.  
  
"Why I can't wrestle?"  
  
"Well that can change. We could come up with some great storylines for you, and it   
would bring our ratings up even more. You would probably valet too. And during the   
day time, and off days you can train with the wrestlers here. Think about it, we're   
willing to offer you a million dollars for a one year contract."  
  
I could here Amy gasp at the dollar amount, but it wasn't really anything to me. I had   
been paid way more by my record company. But I must admit the dare devil in me was   
intrigued.  
  
"Vince, what makes you think that I will go for this? I'm not going to even insult your   
employees by coming in here, and take over their air time. I'm not like that, I don't care   
how much you pay."  
  
"Think about the publicity you would get also. And I know that you have an adventurous   
side that would love this sport. Why don't you just take time and think about it?"  
  
"Vince I don't need publicity. And on that subject I have two words for you, Cyndi   
Lauper. Look what it did to her career. Don't insult me by saying I should do it for   
publicity."  
  
I looked over at Amy, who looked impressed with me. Even though I thought that it   
would be fun to try, I wasn't going to pretend something that I'm not.  
  
"Okay, so don't do it for publicity. Do it for the experience of it? Just think about it."  
  
"Fine, but I really don't see me changing my mind." I said standing up. "It was nice   
meeting you." And with that walked out of the room, Amy walking behind me.  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
"Geez, girl I you really put him in his place." Amy said as we walked into the girls   
locker room.   
  
"Who into who's place?" Trish asked from where she was sitting lacing up a boot.  
  
"Vince. He offered her a million one year contract." Amy said going to her locker.  
  
"Whoa, that is way up there girl." Trish said looking at me.  
  
"Yes, but he wants it for the publicity. And then told me I should consider to do it for   
publicity." I told her sitting down.  
  
"That sounds like Vince, so are you going to sign?" Trish asked.  
  
"Probably not. I'm not a wrestler, even though I would love to try it. But I'm not going   
to insult everyone in the company by coming in here and pretending that I am."  
  
"You should really think about taking the offer. I would love it if you were around, and   
everyone likes you. And as long as you work hard, you'll gain everyone's respect. Don't   
let your decision be based on fears that everyone will hate you." Amy said as she pulled   
on her shirt.  
  
I sat there and thought about she was right. Why should I care what everyone else   
thought? I never have before. Wrestling was something that I thought could be fun and   
challenging.  
  
"I'm gonna go to Matt and Jeff's locker room, want to come?" Amy asked.  
  
"Yeah." I said getting up and following Amy once again.  
  
I made Amy stop so I could get a Dr. Pepper, and cookie dough bites. My Favorite! We   
then began to walk towards their dressing room again. "Come on Amy, you should try   
these, there great." I said waving the box of cookie dough bites in her face.  
  
"Do you know how much sugar is in that?" She said as she knocked on their door.   
  
"That's why there so good." I replied as the door open letting us in.  
  
I walked into the door not even noticing the people that were in there. I sat down the first   
place I saw, which happened to be Jeff's lap. I was to busy thinking about the offer that   
was on the table.  
  
"Okay, what's wrong with her?" I heard Matt ask Amy.  
  
"Well, Vince just sprung a surprise on her. He offered her a contract, with the WWE.   
He told her that she could start with a story line right away, and be a valet. Then on off   
days and before shows she could train with different people in the company. Actually a   
million dollar contract." Amy said. I could here whistles, and I looked around the room.   
I could feel myself tense up, and was surprised when Jeff began to softly rub my back. I   
turned around slightly, and smiled down at him.  
  
"Congratulations." Jason said from where he was sitting. That's when I finally noticed   
that he, along with Shannon and Shane were in the room.  
  
"I wouldn't say that yet." Amy said. "She hasn't excepted it."  
  
"Why not?" Shannon asked looking over at me.  
  
"Because I'm afraid everyone would think that I'm a fraud, coming in here to take over   
their job. I mean I think I would love the challenge, but I don't want people to hate me   
over it."  
  
"Don't worry about everyone else, if you want to do it, then sign it. So what if Vince will   
be using you for publicity. As long as you work hard, and be sincere, everyone will   
respect you. Besides, you have a year off with nothing to do." Jeff said.  
  
He did have a point. And I would really like to get to know Jeff better. But of course I   
wasn't going to tell him that.   
  
"Your right, I'm gonna sign." I said with a smile. "I'll be back." I said getting up and   
waking toward McMahon's office.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
A half an hour later, I walked back to the Hardy boy's locker room. I knocked on the   
door, and Jeff let me in. Matt and Amy were making out in one of the chairs. I went   
over and grabbed my Dr. Pepper and Candy and began to snack on them again. I was   
already starting to feel the sugar rush from before.  
  
"Have they been like that since I left?" I asked Jeff.  
  
"As Always." He replied.  
  
"Watch this." I said sneaking up behind them I turned on the stereo knob as loud as I   
could then turned it on. The speakers blasted out a rock song, making both Matt and   
Amy jump.   
  
"Shit, just scare the hell out of me." Amy said standing up quick. I couldn't stop   
laughing, and neither could Jeff.  
  
"I had to get your attention some way." I said with my best innocent smile.  
  
"A simple yell, would have worked." Matt said.  
  
"So, how did it go?" Amy asked.  
  
"You are now looking at the newest member of the WWE." I said.  
  
"Yes." Amy said jumping up and down. "I bet you made Vince very happy."  
  
"Yeah, but I had to negotiate something's too. I know have input on my story lines, and I   
have the power to refuse certain story lines. I have a some what of a creative control   
over my part in the stories."  
  
"That's cool. I am so happy." Amy said. "Finally we need another real girl around here.   
When do you start training?"  
  
"Monday."  
  
"Get ready for Pain." Amy said with a laugh. I just wished I would've listen to her.  
  
  
  
Well that's it for now. I've already started on the next chapter, so expect it soon.   
Please review and tell me what you think of the story. It really helps to know what   
people are thinking when I'm writing the chapters. And who knows, I might end up   
putting one of your idea into the story. Bye for now.   
  
f Burgundy Rose f 


End file.
